


Our Large White Rock

by watery_melon_baller



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Crack, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Translation, we're so sorry for this, wtf is going on, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watery_melon_baller/pseuds/watery_melon_baller
Summary: They were naive and young, but most importantly, they were all friends. Here are the conversations of children inventing a story in order to express their grief, despair and dreams. The story of Avatar.(Repost)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Our Large White Rock](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/631273) by guyw1tn0nam3. 



> We'd like to preface this by saying that neither of us speak Russian, and this is google translated and heavily edited for clarity. Some parts may not reflect the authors original intent due to translation errors. This is not ours, this is simply a heavily edited version of a decade year old fanfic.
> 
> Basically, one of us was searching on tv tropes for a good atla fic because desperation and found this. However, the original story, which was posted on fanfic.net, was deleted. The only copy we could find was a Russian version, so after 30 minutes of putting each small paragraph through google translate, and then 1 1/2 hours of heavy, heavy editing, we managed to have something readable. So we decided to post it here, because its so goddamn weird, and thats just what we specialize in. Please enjoy this monstrosity of a fic.
> 
> The original author is guyw1tn0nam3. We've linked the Russian version, if you'd rather read that. We wouldn't blame you.

“I am the Avatar! Master of all the elements! And this is my loyal flying bison, Appa!” exclaimed a bald boy. He sported an arrow on his forehead, painted there in light blue. He held a handful of dirt in one hand and a bucket of water in the other. Behind him was a large, feather-strewn white stone. “I will bring justice and defeat the Fire Lord!”

  
“The Avatar?” The girl standing next to him arched an eyebrow. “What’s that?”

  
“The master of all four elements. It’s a game!” The bald boy, who was called Aang, smiled and spilled the contents of the bucket onto the boy standing next to Katara, who was clearly distracted. Water poured over his head; he screeched loudly and gave Aang an indignant look.

  
“Water! Earth! Fire! Air!”

  
Katara giggled and took the bucket. “Well, since you control all the elements, then people who only control one element also exist, right?”

  
“Of course! You can be a water bender, because of your blue clothes.” The bald boy crossed his arms over his chest and nodded his understanding, after which he turned to their soaked comrade. “Of course, there are those who can’t bend at all.”

  
“Hey!” The wet boy pulled a boomerang out of his pocket. “…Okay. Even if I can’t bend, I’ll still kick both of your asses with my amazing fighting abilities.”

  
“So you’ll join us, Sokka?” Katara asked, hiding a laugh behind her hand.

  
Sokka looked away; his cheeks flamed.

  
“Well, since there’s nothing else to do ...” he grumbled. “I guess so.”

  
“Agreed!” Aang handed out a bucket full of earth. “We have to go on the road - we must stop the Fire Lord from destroying the world! And I - the last airbender and Avatar - must master all four elements by the end of summer! Let's go!”

  
“Wait”, said the girl. “Why by the end of summer?”

  
Aang looked at her, but did not answer.

\---

“Why should I play the bad guy?” Zuko shouted indignantly, holding red ribbons in his hands. “And why does firebending look so girlish?”

  
“I already said,” Aang shook his head and facepalmed. “You are the only one suitable for this role.” Katara can’t be evil, she’s gonna be my g- my teacher. Sokka won’t work either- he’s not strong enough to be the villain, since he can’t bend.”

  
“Hey!”

  
“And I can’t be a villain as the Avatar! You’re the only one left.” Aang nodded with a thoughtful look that would be more suited to an elderly sage. “Besides, your scar makes you look mean and scary!”  
Zuko touched the wound on his left eye and frowned.

  
“I don’t want to play anymore.” He threw the ribbons down and went back to his uncle, who was closely watching his nephew.

  
“They're laughing at me, Uncle,” Zuko said. “They want me to play the bad guy just because I look ugly.”

  
“That's not true, Zuko,” Iroh began to explain. “They chose you, believing that you deserve to fight them all at the same time. Think: why would they call you Prince Zuko? Don’t let the scar from your father bother you.”

  
“This is just another ploy to make me join them.” The teenager was still pouting, but could not hide the proud expression on his face from his uncle. “I still won’t play with them.”

  
“Would you change your mind if I joined too?” Iroh smoothed his nephew's ruffled hair. “I will not interfere, I promise.

  
“Maybe,” Zuko said. “But only once!” Zuko hastily turned away, went to Aang and picked up the dropped ribbons.

\---

“Aang is too strong,” Zuko complained. “I constantly lose!”

  
“You don’t lose!”

  
“Then he loses!” Zuko pointed to his uncle; he played dead, lying face down and sticking his tongue out of his mouth. “Even Uncle Iroh, the famous Dragon of the West, is too weak for you. Can you be defeated at all?”

  
“To be fair,” objected Sokka, scratching his back with a boomerang. “When we ambush you, half the time all he does is drink tea.”

  
“And what about the reincarnation trick?” The upset teenager waved his hand indignantly. “How can the Fire Nation, in principle, defeated you if you simply revive every time you die?”

  
“The spirits help maintain a balance of power in the world!” explained Aang, crossing his arms over his chest. “Only spiritually sensitive people like me are able to understand how complicated it all is. You, Prince Zuko, would never understand - you only care about honor!”

  
“And what about the Avatar state that you pull out of your sleeve whenever you’re in trouble?” exclaimed Zuko, ignoring Aang's explanation. “Who can defeat an Avatar fighting like a billion ... trillion ... hordes of Avatars?!”  
“It’s not a billion trillion hordes of Avatars,” Aang puffed out his cheeks and muttered under his breath: “Rather, a million billion trillion hordes.” He spoke up. “Besides, it’s not just random passersby who are fighting for me. All of them are my past lives.”

  
“Oh yeah, do you mean the past lives with the names of your parents and grandparents? A very convenient way to remember Avatars.” Having said this, the teenager immediately realized that he had gone too far. He closed his mouth with his hand, as if trying to drive the words that had flown out through impulse back.

  
Katara and Sokka looked at Zuko with wide eyes, dropping their water gun and boomerang. Iroh, realizing something was happening, got to his feet. Zuko stared at his shoes.

  
Aang's mouth twisted slightly; the teenager nervously wondered how the boy would react. Pissed off? Upset? Would he cry?

  
“Of course!” Laughing, Aang waved his hand. “Don’t forget my great-grandma and grandpa! You know, they’re important too.”

\---

“I brought my sister and her friends,” Zuko kicked the dirt with his foot. “They wanna play too.”

  
“Can I play a villian?” Azula excitedly clutched her hands to her chest. “You have no idea how many evil deeds and plans I’ve managed to come up with! I really like the plot. I think it's time for a scarier villain than my older brother.”

  
“Well, ok then,” Aang giggled. “Hey, everybody — look at my earthbending teacher!” He turned to call back to the stone. “Toph! Come out!

  
“I told you,” a voice came from behind the white stone. “I'm blind. I can’t play your stupid game!”

  
“Listen, according to them, I’m just a dead weight that only comes up with plans,” Sokka said. He went over to the stone and grabbed a hand sticking out behind it. “If they say that you’re an earthbending teacher, then you’re an earthbender. Come on, let's go!”

  
Sokka dragged out from behind the stone a short girl holding a leash with a seeing-eye dog. Sokka's grip seemed to be too strong - the girl, Toph, fell right on Sokka. Katara giggled, Aang smiled, and Zuko snorted.  
Toph and Sokka, blushing, looked away from each other and rose to their feet, breaking off the handshake.

\---

“Why are we playing this stupid game?”, asked Mai, turning a plastic shuriken in her hands. “I can't believe that you managed to drag us into this business, Azula.”

  
“Well, I don’t know,” said Ty Lee, Mai’s girlfriend. “I’m having fun. Aang managed to come up with such a great story!”

  
“Yeah, fun for you.” Mai brushed back a lock of hair. “Maybe because it suits you.”

  
“What are you talking about?” Azula spoke up. She had been silently listening to their friendly banter. “What suits whom?”

  
“Oh, I don’t know.” Mai shook her head, annoyed. “Maybe it’s the fact that while we’re playing you’re all strong. And maybe it’s that Ty Lee can show off her cool acrobatics, and everyone believes that you’re so great and powerful.”

“What's wrong with that?” snapped Azula. “Why can't I pretend to be strong? Isn't this just a game?”

  
“Of course.” Mai suppressed a bitter chuckle. “A game where you get to be perfect, while all I get to do is throw knives.” She tossed the shuriken to the ground.

  
“Ah ...” For a moment, Azula looked away. “So you’d rather go home and spend all day playing with your younger brother, surrounded by dolls, and be constantly pampered like a princess?”

  
At these words, Mai fell silent for a long time. Ty Lee looked helplessly between the arguing girls, having no idea what to say.

  
Finally, Mai spoke.

  
“I'll play.” She sighed and picked up the fallen shuriken. “So we're following the feather trail, right?”

\---

“Maybe we shouldn’t play at night?” Sokka nervously clutched his boomerang.

  
“Hey, stop complaining,” Toph snorted. “For me, any time of day is night.”

  
“I can't believe that little dog led you past the guards,” Sokka muttered, immediately getting an elbow in his ribs. “Ow!”

  
“Quiet, both of you!”, Aang whispered loudly. “Azula and Zuko may be nearby. We can’t give away our hiding spot!”

  
From behind the trees, Aang peered into the moonlit areas. Katara, Sokka, and Toph leaned against another tree; they couldn’t keep up with Aang's enthusiasm.

\---

“I wonder where he gets all that energy from,” Sokka reached out and yawned. “It’s way past bedtime for us. How do we manage to avoid problems with our parents?”

  
“Dad doesn't mind,” Katara whispered softly. “He is always like that around this time - remember?”

  
“Oh ...” the boy said slowly, staring at his feet. “Yeah”.

  
“What time? Does your dad get grumpy in the summer? - questioned a puzzled Toph.

  
“No,” Katara shook her head and hastily wiped her face with her hand. “It was summer, years ago, that our mother died. Dad usually spends the day at her grave, so he doesn’t really care what we do.”

  
“Then why aren't you there with him?!” - Toph sharply shook them both by the shoulders. “Why are you playing games here?”

  
“Because,” Sokka quietly laughed and wiped his teary eyes with his sleeve.

  
“Because this game helps us forget…”

\---

And they continued the game. Day after day, they met at the white stone, and there it all began and ended. Flights with Appa. Battles. Learning new things about the World of Spirits, Avatars, and magic, they grew to know each other, and themselves, better.

  
Summer ended with a magnificent solar eclipse, and the defeat of the Fire Lord.

  
On the same day their adventures ended. Zuko became the new Fire Lord. Azula was sent to prison, but then released so that she could atone for her mistakes. Aang saved the world - just as he’d promised in early summer.  
When everyone gathered the next day, Aang was not among them, which was strange, considering he always appeared first. They waited all day until nightfall, wondering where their Avatar had gone. When the moon began to rise, everyone went home, wondering why Aang hadn’t appeared.

  
The next day the same thing happened. And the next day, too.

  
And then Sokka figured out the reason.

  
“Aang must be on vacation!” Sokka explained. “After all, each Avatar needs a vacation, right?” Isn’t that what Kyoshi did, the past life of Aang? He probably wants to relax. But we won’t give up on him, right? We need him; he keeps our world alive. Guys, don't you understand? We must find him and interrupt his vacation!”

  
And they understood. Excited by Sokka's words, the children rushed out of the park, taking with them Uncle Iroh, who looked embarrassed, and ran to the orphanage in which Aang spent his whole life.  
Having reached the door of a beautiful white building with many children running around the yard, they asked an adult where the bald boy named Aang was.  
The adult looked at them. Iroh could see pity and compassion in his eyes.

  
“You must be Aang's friends,” the man said softly, brushing away a tear that had come to him. “He asked me to tell you all something:

  
“Summer has come to an end, my friends. The Avatar cycle has also come to an end. Hopefully we will meet again someday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about that! feel free to use the kudos button as a dislike button. or not, whatever you want. also sorry to the og author, we didn't mean to fuck up your fic so bad and then trashtalk it. we mean no offense.
> 
> Edit: wow it seems like a bunch of people actually like this! Avatar is a fandom both of us enjoy, and we're glad people are enjoying it. we definitely didn't expect this much support, but we appreciate it very much


	2. our big white stone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we decided it would be funny to post the original untranslated version of this, fresh from google translate. enjoy  
> also yes we don't speak russian, we apologize for any error, like we said, google translate
> 
> Bet you didn't expect an update to this, of all things, huh? Can't completely forget about our origins as buckshit wild crackficcers.

\- I am an Avatar! Lord of all the elements! And this is my loyal hand-made buffalo Appa! - exclaimed the bald boy with a blue arrow on his forehead. He held a handful of dirt in one hand and a bucket of water in the other. Behind him was a large, feather-strewn white stone. “I will do justice and defeat the Lord of Fire!”

\- Avatar? - the girl standing next to him arched an eyebrow. - Who is it?

“The master of the four elements,” the bald boy smiled and spilled the contents of the bucket onto the boy standing next to the girl, who was clearly in the clouds. Water poured over his head; he screeched loudly and gave the bald indignant look.

Advertising:

Advertising

Highly paid work in the USA!

For Russian-speaking men. It is possible without experience. Training. Fill out the form on the site!

graswa.com

Luda is 39 years old. New York. I am looking for a friend

track.loveeto.com

we

\- Water! Land! Fire! Air!

The girl giggled and took the bucket.

“Well, since you command all the elements, then those who own at least one must also exist, right?”

\- Of course! You can become a water magician, since you constantly walk in blue, ”the bald boy crossed his arms over his chest and nodded his understanding, after which he turned to the soaked comrade. - Of course, there are those who do not own magic at all.

-Hey! - a wet boy pulled a boomerang out of his pocket. - …Okay. Even if I can’t conquer the elements, I’ll still kick all of you asses with amazing fighting abilities.

“So you join us, Sokka?” - the girl was amusedly surprised, raising her hands to her mouth.

A boy named Sokka looked away; his cheeks flamed.

“Well, since there’s nothing more to do ...” he grumbled. “Perhaps yes.”

\- Agreed! - the bald handed out a bucket full of earth. “We have to go on the road - we must stop the Lord of Fire from destroying the world!” And I - the last airbender and Avatar - must master all four elements until the end of summer! Let's start from the ground!

\- Why? - asked the girl. - Why until the end of summer?

The bald boy looked at her, but did not answer.

“Why on earth should I play a bad guy?” - loudly indignant Zuko, holding red ribbons in his hands. “And why does fire magic look so girlish?”

“I already said,” Aang shook his head and facespalm. “You are the only one suitable for this role.” Qatar is not good - she will be my d-- - my teacher. Sokka is also not good - he is not strong enough for the villain, since he can not conquer the elements.

\- Hey!

Qatar is not good - she will be my d-- - my teacher. Sokka is also not good - he is not strong enough for the villain, since he can not conquer the elements.

\- Hey!

“And I cannot be a villain as an Avatar!” Therefore, you are the only one left, ”Aang nodded with a thoughtful look more suited to the old sage. “Besides, because of the scar, you look harsh and scary!”

Zuko touched the wound in the place of his right eye and frowned.

“I don’t want to play anymore,” he threw away the ribbons and went back to his uncle, who was closely watching his nephew.

“They're laughing at me, Uncle Iro,” Zuko grimaced. “They want me to play the bad guy just because I look ugly.”

“That's not true, Zuko,” the uncle began to explain. “They chose you, believing that you deserve to fight them all at the same time.” Think: why would they call you Prince Zuko? And let the scar left by your father no longer bother you.

“This is just another ploy designed to make me join them.” The teenager was still pouting, but could not hide the proud expression on his face from his uncle. “I still won’t play with them.”

“Would you change your mind if I joined too?” - Iro smoothed his nephew's shaken hair. - I will not interfere a bit, I promise.

\- May be. But only once! - Zuko hastily turned away, went to Aang and picked up the lying ribbons.

“Aang is too strong,” Zuko complained. - I constantly lose!

\- And you do not lose!

\- Then you lose! - Zuko pointed to his uncle; he pretended to lie face down, sticking his tongue out of his mouth. “Even Uncle Iro, the famous Dragon of the West, is too weak for you.” Can you be defeated at all?

“For the sake of justice,” objected Sokka, scratching his back with a boomerang. “When we ambush you, he only drinks tea half the time.” Everything is fair.

“And what about the reincarnation trick?” - An upset teenager chopped his hand in the air. “How can the Fire Nation, in principle, be defeated if you simply revive every time you die?”

“So spirits help maintain a balance of power in the world!” - explained the crossed arms on the chest Aang. - Only spiritually sensitive people like me are able to understand the whole complex ... how complicated this mechanism is. You, Prince Zuko, would never understand - you only care about honor!

“And what about the state of the Avatar that you pull out of your sleeve when you are in trouble?” - exclaimed Zuko, ignoring Aang's explanation. “Who can defeat an Avatar fighting like a billion ... trillion ... hordes of Avatars ?!”

“This is not a billion trillion hordes of Avatars,” the bald boy puffed out his cheeks and scuttled under his breath: “Rather, a million billion trillion hordes.” Besides - mind you! It’s not some random passers-by who are fighting for me. All of them are my past lives.

\- Oh yes; do you mean those with the names of your dad, mom, grandfather and grandmother? A very convenient way to remember Avatars, - having said this, the teenager immediately realized that he had gone too far. He closed his mouth with his hand, as if trying to drive the words that had flown out through negligence back.

Katara and Sokka looked at Zuko with rounded eyes, dropping a water gun and a boomerang. Iro, looking interested in what was happening, got to his feet. Zuko stared at his shoes.

Aang's mouth twisted slightly; the teenager nervously wondered how the boy would react. Pissed off? Upset? Will it cry?

\- Of course! - laughing Aang waved his hand. - Do not forget my great-grandmother and great-grandfather! You know, they are important too.

“I brought my sister and her friends,” Zuko kicked the dirt with his foot. “They claim to be involved.”

\- May I play a bad girl? - Sister Zuko Azula dreamily pressed her hands to her chest. - You have no idea how many evil deeds and ideas I managed to come up with! By the way, I really like the plot. I think there will be a place for the villain more impressive than my helpless little brother.

“Well, right,” Aang giggled. “Hey, everybody — look at my earth magic teacher!” Toph! Come out!

“I told you,” a voice came from behind a white stone. “I'm blind.” I just can’t take part in the game!

\- Listen; according to them, I’m practically an empty place that can only come up with plans well, ”Sokka said, holding someone's hand. “If they say that you are a teacher of earth magic, it is a great honor.” Come on, let's go!

And the boy jerked out from behind a stone a little girl with a leash and with a dog. The jerk seemed to be too strong - Toph fell right on Sokka. Katara giggled, Aang smiled, and Zuko snorted.

Tof and Sokka, blushing, looked away from each other, rose to their feet and broke off the handshake.

\- What did we forget in this stupid game? - asked the plastic shuriken May, turning in her hands. “I can't believe that you managed to drag us into this business, Azula.”

“Well, I don’t know,” said Mae Tai Lee's girlfriend. - For me, dear fun. And as soon as he managed to invent such a story!

\- Yes Yes; it's fun for you. ”May put a lock of hair in place. “Perhaps because she suits you that way.”

-What are you talking about? - finally, Azul came out, who for a long time silently listened to their friendly banter. - What suits whom?

“Oh, I really don’t know.” May shook her head. - Perhaps the fact is that in this story you are all strong. And, perhaps, that in this story you, Tai Lee, can demonstrate your cool acrobatics, and everyone believes that you are one of them.

“And what's wrong with that?” - snapped Azula. “Why can't I pretend to be strong?” Isn't this just a game?

“Of course,” the girl suppressed a chuckle. - A game in which you do not have to worry about what your mother tells you about her friends, because she is not here.

“Ah ...” For a moment, Azula looked away. “So you want to go home to spend whole days playing with your younger brother, with a lot of dolls and to be constantly pampered like a rich lady?”

After these words, May fell silent for a long time. Tai Li looked helplessly from one female competitor to another, having no idea what to say.

Finally, May spoke.

“I'll take part,” she sighed and picked up the fallen shuriken. “So we're following the feather trail, right?”

\- Maybe you should not play at night? - trembling Sokka clutched a boomerang.

“Hey, stop complaining,” Tof snorted. - For me, any time of the day is night.

“I can't believe that little dog led you past the guards,” the boy muttered, immediately getting his elbow under his ribs. - Oh!

\- Quiet, both of you! Aang whispered loudly. - Azula and Zuko may be nearby. We must not betray our presence!

From behind the trees, the bald boy peered into the moonlit areas. Katara, Sokka, and Toph leaned against another tree; they could not keep up with Aang's enthusiasm.

“I wonder where it got so much energy from,” Sokka reached out and yawned. “It’s time for us to sleep.” How did we manage to avoid problems with our parents? ..

“Dad doesn't mind,” Qatar whispered softly. “He is always like that at this ... at this time - remember?”

“Oh ...” the boy said slowly, staring at his feet. - Yes.

\- What time? What is your father - grumpy in the summer? - clarified the puzzled Toph.

“No,” Katara shook her head and hastily wiped her face with her hand. - -It was at this time, long ago, our mother died. Dad usually spends the day at her grave, so he didn't really care if we went here.

“Then why aren't you at the grave, next to him ?!” - Toph sharply shook them both by the shoulders. - What kind of children are you?

“Because,” Sokka laughed with a quiet laugh and also wiped his eyes with the sleeve that Tof held him to.

\- Because this game helps us forget …

And they continued the game. Day after day, they met at the white stone, and there it all began and ended. Flights to Uppa. Battles. And, learning new things about the World of Spirits, Avatars and magic, they knew themselves.

Summer ended with a magnificent solar eclipse.

On the same day their adventures ended. Zuko became the new Lord of Fire. Azula was sent to prison, but then released so that she could atone for her sins. Aang saved the world - as promised in early summer.

When everyone gathered the next day, Aang was not among them; strange, considering that the bald boy always appeared first. They waited a very long time, until nightfall, wondering where their Avatar had gone. When the moon came up, everyone went home, wondering why Aang had not come.

The next day everything repeated. And the next one, too.

And then Sokka found out the reason.

“Aang must have a vacation!” Sokka explained. “After all, each Avatar needs a vacation, right?” Isn’t that what Kurok did, the past life of Aang? He probably wants to relax. But we won’t give him, right? We need him; he keeps our world. Guys, don't you understand? We must find him and interrupt his vacation!  And they understood. Excited by Sokka's words, the children rushed out of the park, taking with them Uncle Iro, who looked embarrassed, and ran to the orphanage in which Aang spent his whole life.

Having reached the door of a beautiful white building with many children running around the yard, they asked the adult where the bald boy named Aang was.

The adult looked at them. Iro read pity and compassion in his eyes.

“You must be Aang's friends,” the man said softly, brushing away a tear that had come to him. - Here is what he asked you to convey:

“Summer has come to an end, my friends.” The Avatar cycle has also come to an end. Hopefully we will meet again next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Lilac spent a while google translate.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic+Commentary] Our Large White Rock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910523) by [watery_melon_baller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/watery_melon_baller/pseuds/watery_melon_baller)




End file.
